<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Situations (Max Green x Ronnie Radke) by xcarmenchaosx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818161">Situations (Max Green x Ronnie Radke)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcarmenchaosx/pseuds/xcarmenchaosx'>xcarmenchaosx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Story of Ronnie and Max [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Escape the Fate (Band), Falling in Reverse, Violent New Breed (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BoyxBoy, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Emo, Established Relationship, Gay, M/M, Mpreg, Prison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:01:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcarmenchaosx/pseuds/xcarmenchaosx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronnie gets sent to prison, and Max feels all alone. One day he finds out something that will change his life forever.</p><p>yall i tried to write a good description. anywayz this was originally a crack fic because mpreg makes me laugh, but then it became sorta serious. no disrespect to anyone mentioned in this story. dont expect his to actually be good cuz this is all fake and just for fun &lt;3</p><p>BOOK 1 IN THE STORY OF RONNIE AND MAX</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Max Green/Ronnie Radke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Story of Ronnie and Max [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ronnie, where are you?", I asked. I couldn't even see straight. </p><p>It was Friday night, and the two of us were getting high, as usual.</p><p>I found him in our bedroom. I think he was looking for something, maybe more drugs. He stopped when he saw me. </p><p>"Hey, Maxie," he said. I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed him. Ronnie grabbed my hand and pushed me on the bed. </p><p>You can probably guess what happened next.</p><p>
  <strong>*haha no smut because yuck*</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>RONNIE'S POV</strong>
</p><p>I carefully got up out of the bed, so Max wouldn't wake up. I pulled on a shirt and some pants. Max rolled over and looked at me with tired eyes.</p><p>"Where are you going?" he asked.</p><p>"A walk," I lied. "I'll be back soon."</p><p>He nodded and gave me a kiss. Sure, I felt bad for lying to him, but I had to. Max would never let me leave the house if he knew that I was going to a fight. But, he would be happy knowing I was going to be fighting someone he hated, right? </p><p>I got in my car, even though I told Max I was going to walk, and drove off. It was late at night, maybe even early morning. When I got to the empty parking lot, I could see people trickling in. Once I got out of my car, the fight had already started.</p><hr/><p>I could hear police sirens as I sped away from the now deserted parking lot. It was almost daytime now, but I knew that Max was probably still sleeping. I couldn't go home though. Not yet. The police were following me. </p><p>I made it out of Vegas and the police finally stopped chasing me. </p><p>I would go back home, act like nothing happened, and pretend that I was okay. Everything would be fine...</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>*2 years later* MAX'S POV</strong>
</p><p>I woke up in the morning, more like 12, and was all alone. Ronnie had been leaving me often, and I wasn't sure if I should ask him what he's doing, or leave him alone.</p><p>I shook my head and went to the bathroom to shower. I brushed my hair and put on clothes. Then I went to the living room and turned on the TV. I almost dropped the remote when I saw what was on.</p><p>
  <em>'Ronald Joseph Radke sentenced to 2 years in prison. More details ahead.' </em>
</p><p>I knew about the fight, but I thought he was following all of his probation laws. I guess not.</p><p>I remember last night, after we had sex, he just left without a word. He didn't even tell me where he was going or what was happening! </p><p>I felt sick to my stomach. I stumbled back to the bathroom and threw up.</p><p>This can't be happening. I'm just dreaming. </p><p>It's all a dream....</p><hr/><p>I went to visit Ronnie in prison a few weeks later. He still loved me, but he hated the rest of the band, especially Craig. Sure, the rest of the band was a bit salty towards him, but he had been acting like a dick, too.</p><p>I sat in front of him, a pane of glass separating us. </p><p>"Hey Max," he said. His voice sounded empty. Like there was no life left in him.</p><p>"Hey Ronnie," I replied sadly.</p><p>"What's wrong, Maxie, you don't look too great," he asked.</p><p>"I don't feel great either," I replied. "I've been throwing up 24/7, and I can't stop going to the bathroom! I think there is something wrong with me!"</p><p>"Do you think you're pregnant?" Ronnie asked.</p><p>I burst out laughing. "Ronnie, dudes can't get pregnant!"</p><p>He nodded. "Yeah, you're right."</p><p>Even after I left, I was still wondering if Ronnie was correct....</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Yikes that sucked I'm so sorry if you actually think this story is going to get better cuz its not. Also this story is literally a joke I was bored and I needed something to write. K byee 💚</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Also basically all of the chapters are in Max's pov unless I say otherwise</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I finally decided to one of those dumb pregnancy tests. Right after band practice I went to the nearest CVS and grabbed one. </p><p>"Is that for your girlfriend?" The lady at the counter asked.</p><p><em>'No, its for me.' </em>"Yeah, it is," I lied.</p><p>"Well, I hope the two of you have a healthy baby," she said. </p><p>I gave her a fake smile and left.</p>
<hr/><p>I got home and read the directions. </p><p>"Why would I pee on a stick?!", I laughed. I followed the directions and waited 5 minutes.</p><p>
  <em>'Please don't let me be pregnant! I have no idea how to take care of a kid!'</em>
</p><p>I looked at the test and started crying. It's positive! Sure, babies are great, but how am I supposed to raise one when my boyfriend is literally in prison?!!!</p><p>I immediately dialed Craig's number. " Craig, I need you, now! "</p><p>Even though he wasn't Ronnie, Craig was one of the only people I could trust.</p><p>I heard the door open and there was Craig.</p><p>"Max, are you oka- Oh my god you're pregnant!", he exclaimed.</p><p>" I know," I sobbed.</p><p>"Wait, why aren't you happy?", he asked. </p><p>" Because it's Ronnie's and he's literally in prison! ", I cried, putting my head in my hands. </p><p>Craig put his arm around me. "Max, it'll be okay, I'll help you out while he's gone."</p><p> "You're literally the greatest friend ever," I said. </p><p> "So, when are you gonna tell Ronnie?", he asked. </p><p> "I don't know, but first I need to go to the doctors. I don't know shit about pregnancy." </p><p> I put on a hoodie and followed Craig to his car. Luckily, there was a clinic near us, so it didn't take long for us to get there. We went into a room and I sat down on the hospital bed. The doctor came in. </p><p> "Are you two together?", she asked. "No, he's my best friend, my boyfriend is in prison," I said. </p><p> "Wow, that's tough," she said. "I'm gonna need you to lift up." </p><p> I lifted it up and she rubbed cold gel on my stomach. I looked at screen beside us and saw a weird looking blob. </p><p> "Congratulations, Max, you really are pregnant," she told me, handing me some copies of the ultrasound. She also handed me a packet about pregnancy. </p><p> Craig dropped me off at home, and I was alone. Since I'm carrying a child, I'll have to stop drinking, smoking, and doing drugs. I gathered all of the drugs, alcohol, and cigarettes, throwing them in the trash. I'm not going to risk my child's life just because I want to get high. </p><p> I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked the same, but soon, I wouldn't. I'll tell the fans about the baby, but not right now. They don't even know that me and Ronnie are together. I had kept so many secrets from them. Me being gay, being a drug addict, dating Ronnie, getting pregnant. One day I would tell everyone, but for now, I'll try my best to keep everything a secret.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: this chapter is so cliche I almost threw up while typing it so read at ur own risk 😬</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Ronnie's POV surprise </strong>
</p>
<p>I sat down in the visitors area, waiting for Max. He was visiting more often, which is great because I love seeing him. </p>
<p>Max sat down in front of me. He had a paper in his hands, but I couldn't really see it that well. </p>
<p>"Hey, Maxie, are you alright?", I asked. He had dark circles under his eyes, his hair was a mess, and he was wearing really baggy clothes. </p>
<p>" Um, Ronnie, I have something for you." He lifted up the paper. It was a copy of an ultrasound.</p>
<p>"Max, are you... pregnant?", I asked with tears in my eyes. <strong>Im sorry y'all I'm laughing this is too cliche</strong></p>
<p>He nodded, tear drops rolling down his face. " Yeah, I just found out a few days ago."</p>
<p>"Max, oh my god, we're having a child!" I exclaimed. "But, I won't be there to help you..." He nodded again and started crying. "Listen, baby, when I get out of here, I'll make sure you and our kid have the best life possible, okay?"</p>
<p>"Okay," he whispered. "I'll be back soon, I have to go to band practice," he said, getting up.</p>
<p>Then he left</p>
<hr/>
<p>Being in prison literally sucks. I barely get any sleep at night knowing that somebody could kill me at any moment. </p>
<p>I was still pissed at the rest of Escape The Fate. How could they replace me like that?! I was the one who helped shape the band and get them to where they are today! I trusted them, and then they act like they don't even know me! </p>
<p>Well, guess what, I don't need them. The only person I need in life is Max, so I can take care of him and our kid.</p>
<p>There wasn't anything I could do in prison, so I pretty much stayed in bed the whole time. I taped the picture of the ultrasound on the wall, next to my favorite photo of us.</p>
<p>I missed Max so much, even though he came to visit all the time. I miss being able to be close to him, and kiss him. <strong>Yikes im bouta barf that was so cringy. </strong>Now that he's carrying our child, I wish I could take care of him, but I can't.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Max's POV</strong>
</p>
<p>I went to band practice and waited for everyone. I had decided to tell the band that I'm gay <em>and </em>pregnant. Monte, Craig, and Robert all waited for me to say something.</p>
<p>"Guys, I'm gay, and pregnant," I said. </p>
<p>"Wait, who's the father?", Monte and Robert asked.</p>
<p>" Um... It's Ronnie...."</p>
<p>They both scoffed. "Listen, Max, we love and support you no matter what, but why do you even like him?", Robert asked.</p>
<p>" Because I can. Now can we stop talking about this?" I said angrily. "I know you're not on good terms with him, but we can deal with that later."</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Guys, tour is in about a year. I know it seems far away, but we have to prepare," Craig said. </p>
<p>Oh shit. I completely forgot about tour. Hopefully the baby is born before, because it might not be a good idea to go if I'm still pregnant. I don't want to back out because I would hate letting the fans down. I should probably tell them about my pregnancy. Maybe later, though. I really don't want them all up in my business.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well that was okay ig..</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This sucks</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Max's POV </strong>
</p><p>I woke up around 9 to someone pounding on my front door.</p><p>"Whoever it is, fuck off!" I yelled. The knocking got even louder, and I groaned. What do I have to do to get a decent amount of sleep these days?? </p><p>I wrapped myself in a blanket and opened the door. Craig, Monte, and Robert were standing there and covered their eyes.</p><p>"Dude, why are you only wearing boxers?", Robert asked.</p><p>" 'Cause I was fucking sleeping until you guys woke me up!", I snapped. "Ugh, these stupid pregnancy hormones are ruining my life!", I cried. </p><p>Craig put his arm around me. " Max, go get dressed. We can talk after."</p><p>I nodded and went back to my bedroom. I was looking through the closet when I found one of Ronnie's sweatshirts, which made me cry even more than before. </p><p>I put on some jeans with Ronnie's sweatshirt and went to find Craig. He was waiting for me in the kitchen with Monte and Robert.</p><p>"Max, we made a plan," Craig said. "Since you're pregnant, and all alone in this house, one of us will come over and help you. Every week, we switch." </p><p>"Guys, that's stupid, I can take care of myself," I huffed. I thought for a second. It would be nice to have someone with me because lately, I've been feeling kind of lonely. "I mean, okay, I guess..." </p><p>"Good, Robert is taking care of you first," he said. Then he left with Monte.</p><hr/><p>"So, how far along are you?" Robert asked while we were waiting for my appointment.</p><p>"3 months, why do I look fat?", I questioned. </p><p>He laughed. " Dude, nobody can even tell you're pregnant, you're okay."</p><p>I let out a sigh of relief. "Good, I'm not ready to tell the fans yet." </p><p>The Doctor came in and I went with her. As usual, I had to lift up my shirt so she could put the gel. I looked up at the screen and almost cried. You could see that the baby's arms and legs were starting to grow.</p><p>After she gave me the pictures, Robert and I left.</p><p>"Can we go visit Ronnie? I wanna give him the pictures."</p><p>"Max, how about another time.,"</p><p>"What, why?" I asked.</p><p>"Max, I just don't think you should be around him, especially since you're carrying a baby."</p><p>"I know you two still hate each other, but you have to let me see him," I begged.</p><p>"No," Robert said.</p><p>"Listen, I may be pregnant, but I'm not afraid to beat your ass right now," I growled, raising my fist up.</p><p>Robert sighed. "Fine, let's go."</p><p>I gave him the directions and we drove to the prison. I got out of the car and pulled my hood up, hoping nobody noticed me. I know, it sounds dumb, but fans seem to find me in the weirdest places. I don't want one of the to find out that I, Max Green, am pregnant and tell the whole internet.</p><p>I went inside of the visitor area and waited for Ronnie. When he finally came out, he liked pissed.</p><p>"Ronnie, you look upset, what happened?" I asked.</p><p>"Its nothing, Max," he told me. I didn't try to ask him again, knowing that it would make him even more upset. </p><p>"Guess what, today Robert and I-"</p><p>He cut me off. "Can we not talk about them?"</p><p>"But, Ronnie, it's important." I gave him my best puppy dog eyes and he finally gave in. "So, today, he took me to the doctors, and look!", I exclaimed, showing him the picture if the baby. </p><p>" Aww, look at the little legs," he said. He still sounded a bit sad, though. "Max, I'm really sorry that I can't be with you right now," he apologized.</p><p>"Ronnie, it's fine, I'll be okay."</p><p>He didn't believe me, I could tell. I didn't even believe myself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I told u it sucks</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Okay there's a big ass time skip so now Max is like giving birth because I don't know shit about babies and I wanted to get to the drama</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>UPDATE: Hi this chapter makes like zero sense oops</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Max's POV</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hate you, Ronnie!", I yelled as I got wheeled into an ambulance. I was just minding my own business and then my water broke! </span>
  <b>I can't y'all this is too funny </b>
  <span>Once I see Ronnie again, I'm going to beat his ass!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything happened in a blur, and suddenly I woke up to crying. I looked down and saw my baby in my arms. I started crying. My emotions were everywhere. I was happy, but also scared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The band was taking pictures of me and fussing over the baby. He had Ronnie's face, but with my eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>" What are you going to name him?" The doctor asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Phoenix Danger Radke," I said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doctor filled out the birth certificate and they took Phoenix away from me.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>I got to take the baby home a couple weeks later, and honestly, it was quite stressful. I had to do some last-minute baby-proofing in the house which took forever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I held the baby close to me and brought him to my room. I put him down in his crib and his eyes instantly shut. I could hear his little snores and laughed quietly. He reminded me so much of Ronnie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sighed, knowing that Ronnie wouldn't be able to see him.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Ronnie's POV</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Max gave birth a couple weeks ago, but I couldn't even go see him. I hope he's okay. I don't think he'll be coming to visit this week, since he's taking care of our child. I tried getting the guards to let me see Max, but then they locked me up in my cell, which I did not appreciate at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I spent the next hour trying to get them to let me out, but they still wouldn't let me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please let me out, just so I can see my kid. I promise I'll come right back, and I'll never bother you again," I pleaded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, I can't do that until your sentence is over," the guard said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I groaned. "Ugh, this is useless, I'm never gonna see my kid, or Max."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sat down at the tiny desk in my cell and stared at the wall. There was nothing to do in prison except wait until you got out. The thing is, I couldn't wait to see my kid. So, I made a plan. I was going to escape prison. Not for long, just so I could see Max and the baby. I would come right back and act like nothing happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Simple, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This prison has guards around 24/7. I could get caught at any moment. I had to make sure that nobody saw me. I knew a part of prison that was almost never guarded, so I decided to see if I could escape through there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When everyone was asleep, including most of the guards, I went to the back of the prison. The door wouldn’t open unless you had a key card. Luckily, I managed to steal one from one of the sleeping guards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The card worked and the door opened. I was met with those big ass gates that stopped prisoners from escaping. I know I sound crazy, but what if there’s a secret door? I looked around, and to my surprise, there actually was a door. I opened it and started running. I had to be quick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I got to my house, and knocked on the door. Max opened it; he looked like he was about to pass out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ronnie, what are you doing here? You’re supposed to be in prison!” he whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I escaped,” I said casually. “Can I see the baby now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, and grabbed my hand, leading me to our room. He let me hold the baby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, Phoenix looks just like me,” I said happily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max nodded. “I’ll leave you two alone for now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, kid,” I whispered. “I’m your dad. I escaped prison just to see you. I have to go back in a bit, but I just wanna let you know that I love you, even when I’m not around.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I put Phoenix back in his crib. Then, I went to find Max. I was just about to kiss him, but I heard sirens outside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit,” I cursed. “Sorry, Maxie, I gotta go,” I said before running out of the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The police pinned me down and handcuffed me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeez, go easy on me!” I groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They shoved me in the cop car. I looked out the window, and saw Max looking at me with a sad look on his face. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There's an actual interview where Max says that he would name his child Phoenix Danger so that's where I got the name from.<br/>Its a Bryan Stars interview tho :/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I’m baccckkk</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heyy so I got a phone for my bday so I’ll be uploading the rest of the chapters for this fic</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I set Phoenix down in his crib and turned on some random kids show. He giggled, put his hands up, and started babbling. I couldn’t understand, so I nodded.</p>
<p>Then I felt my arms start to itch. I looked down at the needle marks. I knew what I would have to do later...</p>
<p>You see, after Phoenix was born, I started doing drugs again. It’s my only way of coping while Ronnie is in prison. But don’t worry, I put them in a safe place where Phoenix will never look.</p>
<p>When I was sure Phoenix was okay in the living room, I went to my bedroom. I found my box all the way in the back of the closet and smiled. I searched for something that would make me forget. Something that would make me forget about all the pain I’ve been in this past year.</p>
<p>I found some pills and swallowed a few. Suddenly, I felt numb, like I wasn’t even upset in the first place.</p>
<p>I could hear Phoenix’s cries from the living room and rushed over to him. It was around lunchtime, so he was probably hungry. I warmed up a bottle and fed him. Even in my drugged up state, I could still take care of him. </p>
<p>After I was done feeding him, I could feel the pills wearing off, and reality scans crashing down on me. The band would be leaving for tour in 2 days, and I haven’t even packed. I also didn’t have anyone to watch Phoenix for me while I was away.</p>
<p>I sighed. “Guess I’ll have to take you with me. The guys will not be happy when they find out they’re going on tour with a baby.”</p>
<p>I was completely wrong.</p>
<p>When I showed 2 days later to the tour bus with Phoenix, Craig, Monte, and Robert started fussing all over him. </p>
<p>“Damn, you guys didn’t even say hi to me,” I mumbled, but of course, they didn’t hear me. </p>
<p>I claimed mg bunk, one on the bottom, and put my stuff away. The guys were still freaking out over my kid, so I took it as a good time to shoot up. I know it’s probably not a good idea to do it, but I got out the box and went to do it anyway.</p>
<p>I injected the needle into my arm and shuddered. It felt so good.</p>
<p>After a while, I took the needle out and tried to get up, but I couldn’t. I couldn’t feel my legs, I’d anything at all. </p>
<p>“Max, are you okay?” I heard Craig ask.</p>
<p>”Yeah, I’m fine,” I replied.</p>
<p>I finally got up, hid the box in my suitcase, and went to get Phoenix. He was crawling around on the floor while the guys fussed over him and took pictures. I held him in my arms and sat down.</p>
<p>”Are you guys ready for tour?” I asked, trying to sound like I wasn’t hiding anything.</p>
<p>“Yes!” Craig exclaimed. “This is gonna be do much fun!” Robert and Monte both nodded in agreement. </p>
<p>Phoenix started falling asleep in my arms, so I took him back to my bunk. I pushed the blankets away from him and set him down.</p>
<p>“You know, you’re a really good father,” a voice said from behind me. It was Craig.</p>
<p>”Thanks,” I replied. “Sometimes it doesn’t feel like it, though..” I whispered. “But whatever, let’s not talk about it right now.” I masked my sadness with a smile. </p>
<p>Craig gave me a worried look, but he left me alone, probably to go out with the band. I didn’t go, of course. It would be stupid of me if I left a baby alone on a tour bus. </p>
<p>It was kind of boring, being all alone. I didn’t have anyone to comfort me, or make me feel like everything was alright, even though it wasn’t. </p>
<p>I sighed and crawled into my bunk to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>